sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Duntoo Tide-Thrower
Guelman Chrono Runecaster Born: 502 BCE Died: ? Birthplace: Equalar, Tasharian Sea Allegiance: The Resistance Duntoo came into the world like every guelman to date: in a clutch of eggs deep beneath the surface of the ocean. His particular cluch of eggs was born from the brood-mother Gaiem, and Duntoo soon became her favorite of the bunch because of his unusual coloring. This however would prove to be his downfall in traditional Guelman society. Duntoo's magical abilities were first witnessed when his brood-brother ate his favorite pet hermit crab out of spite for his brother. In a fit of rage, the young Duntoo completely obliterated his brother with some type of energetic blast unknown to any of his brood. Magic is illegal in Guelman society, it is seen as an impure and evil mutation caused from surface-dweller fallout. Gaiem feared for the safety of her favored son and swore his broodmates to secrecy. To help him control his emotions and power, Duntoo was taught the art of meditation by a guelman monk who had upheld a vow of silence since his induction to the high monastery of Shawin. With the monk's help, Duntoo was very successful in hiding his true self from others. His firm control over his emotions allowed him to think logically and objectively, quickly earning him a position of local prominence as a shrewd politician. Because of this (and his unique coloring), Duntoo was offered a mate in his first mature breeding season, a very rare honor indeed. Her name was Cartha, and she was very beautiful, and of better birth than Duntoo, but because he had risen above his family name, he felt deserved of the honor of passing his superior genes to a noble house. When the breeding night was upon him, Duntoo was very excited indeed. His monk friend had trained him to handle rage and pain, but nothing quite like this. He was escorted by the younger males of Cartha's house to one of their familial breeding chambers as is guelmen tradition (The older noblemen of her house were busy at the other houses on breeding night, of course). When Duntoo arrived they closed the door behind him, leaving him alone with his beautiful mate to be. Bursting with excitement, Duntoo began the best (but shortest) mating dance that was ever known by a guelman female, and upon completion he blasted her organs out of her skull. Duntoo was thunderstruck. He hadn't had a slipup in years. He knew he would be executed for this, or worse. He cleaned himself off and exited the chamber nonchalantly. He knew that he would have until morning before she was discovered, as a prospective brood mother is given a night of rest to allow the seed to set after a mating dance. Upon his exit the guard at the door gave him a nudge and a wink: "well that was quick, she must've been good, eh?" "y-yes very pleasant." Duntoo made haste with his exit of the house and returned to his own to pack his few possessions. Along with lessons in meditation, his monk tutor had made sure that Duntoo was well read. Among the books that he had been given, one of the few that he had kept was an account of one monk's pilgrimage to the pools of Shawin and the oddities he had witnessed on the surface. Seeing no other alternative, Duntoo traveled to the ocean's edge to create a new life for himself in a strange place. Category:People Category:Player Characters